Unity Handed
Unity Handed is the only alive daughter of The sister in The One-Handed Girl. She is a royal since she doesn't mind losing her hand in her story, she has a happy ending in her story anyways. Owned by CreativeMadness. Character Personality Unity is like a pet to people. She follows orders and people's commands, she may ignore them sometimes but she mostly always follow people's orders. Unity does what she can to keep people happy since her cousin didn't have a great childhood so she does whatever it takes to keep her cousin happy. Unity is also smart even though she is treated like a pet. Whenever she has free time, she reads, writes stories, or practice some crownculus equations. Appearance Unity has black hair that is mixed with some brown hair. She wears caramel and purple colored eye glasses, peace sign hear cuff, and her eyes are brown. Unity wears a headband with a snake and a peace sign on it. Her hair is in two high pigtails, her bangs are on the right side of her face. Fairytale The One-handed girl is a Swahili Fairytale. Andrew Lang added it to The Lilac Fairy Book. Summary A dying man asked his children which they would have: his property or his blessing. His son wanted his property, and his daughter his blessing. He died. Soon after, his wife died as well, and again, the son wanted her property and the daughter her blessing. She died. The brother left his sister only a pot and a vessel, but people borrowed her pot and gave her corn for it, so the sister survived. One day, she had a pumpkin seed and planted it, and then had pumpkins as well. Her brother, envious, stole her pot and mortar, but she was able to replace them by selling her pumpkins. Her brother's wife sent a slave to buy one, and the sister gave her one for free, though there were few left, so the wife sent another slave, and this one the sister had to send away, because there were none left. The wife wept and told the brother that his sister would sell pumpkins to other people but not to her. Enraged, the brother went to cut the sister's pumpkin patch down. His sister told him that if he did, he would cut off her hand with it, but putting her hand on it did her no good: he cut it off while chopping down the vines. Then he sold the house she lived in. The sister wandered about, sleeping every night in trees. One day, a king's son rested under the tree where she rested, and was woken by her tears. He married her. She had a baby, in bed. Her brother had lost all his wealth, and came by that city. Hearing of the woman who had lost one hand but married the prince, he knew she was his sister. He persuaded her husband's parents that she was a witch whose hand had been cut off in punishment. They would not kill her, but put her out with her child. She left with only an earthen pot to cook in. In the woods, a snake asked her to hide it in the pot from a larger snake. When she did, it told her to bathe in a certain pond. She did, and lost her baby in the waters. The snake told her to feel for him with both hands; she found him again, and her lost hand was restored. Then it took her home to its parents, who were grateful to her for saving it. Meanwhile, her brother rose high in the king's favor. The prince had fallen ill on his journey, so that his parents did not know him when he returned until he spoke. Then they were glad, but told him that his wife and child were dead. One day, the sister said that she had to go see her husband. At the snake's suggestions, she asked its father for a ring, and its mother for a casket. They told her that the ring would give her food, clothing, and shelter, and the casket would protect her from harm. Near the town where her husband and his father lived, she used the ring to make herself a house to live. The king heard of it and brought his son and ministers, including the brother, to see who lived there. She told them her story. Her husband recognized her and took her back, and her brother was thrown out of town. How Unity Comes in.. The sister mourned for another child who would live. She and her husband prayed to God that they would receive another child who would live and take the sister's place someday. When the sister was praying, she felt like she was gonna explode but she then realized that she was gonna give birth to a daughter, the one problem about her was that she didn't have a great sigh, she always bumped into something or got herself hurt so the mother gave her glasses, the daughter had great sight afterwards and she became as smart as she could be. The mother named her wonderful daughter Unity, which means one in mathematical words but it means everyone is united! Relationships Family Unity has a close bond with her mom and dad, she does miss her brother or sister everyday and she wishes they were alive but she tries to think of the future instead of what happened in the past. She doesn't have a great relationship with her cousin Veli Handed. Her cousin is really jealous of her and her cousin hates her to death. Friends Unity is friends with Topaz Altair. She enjoys the support of Topaz when they work together. When the two are together they are inseparable they are like siblings instead of best friends. Topaz and Unity go through almost the same things in life, like being treated as a working pet or slave. Unity doesn't have friends since she is mostly working for the teachers, or Headmaster Grimm, or for Aida Snake. She is mostly working for Aida since Aida's parents helped her mom in her Fairytale. Unity works for her to repay her and because Aida could just kill Unity by one bite. Pets Unity has one pet it's a wolf. She has this pet because wolves are animals that are united and stay in one pack. Unity has a life like a wolf and so does her cousin. She is a part of the wolf pack and her cousin is like the lone wolf that was kicked out of the pack. Enemies Unity has mostly one enemy, its Aida Snake, she hates her to death even though she is her working pet and slave. She never liked her ever since they were in middle school but Unity has no choice but to be respectful and follow all of her orders. Romance Unity has a crush on Jin Altair but she knows she could never have a chance with him since he has a crush on Arabella Rose. Quotes TBA Gallery AidaandUnity.jpg|A drawing of a part of the Springbreak at Londust RP. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The One-Handed Girl Category:Royals